Leaving?
by InaKotori
Summary: Ino Is Trying TO Leave, Shikamaru Stops Her. InoxShika


**Leaving?**

**By Ringo-girl**

Shikamaru, Choji and Asuma-sensei were heading for the training grounds, Kurenai-sensei and her team was with them as well, they all planned to train together; Ino wasn't there, she had made an excuse about being ill.

As they made their way to the field where they were going to practice, they recognized a chakra signal up ahead, Ino's chakra signal, sharing glances of confusion they increased their speed and suppressed their own signals, so she wouldn't notice them.

They hid at the edge of the clearing and peered around the tree trunks, sure enough there was Ino, but it wasn't the Ino they all knew, she was dressed differently, wearing jeans and a simple black t-shirt with a lavender colored pattern on it, and carrying a royal blue bag.

They stared as she slowly pushed down some grass to form a small circle shape, gently smoothing out the soft floor she had made, she opened her bag, and pulled what looked to be a set of her usual every day wear, before slowly laying them on the ground, patting them gently she began to sing softly:

"_**Its amazing how you can speak right to my heart, without saying a word you can light up the dark. Try as I may, I could never explain, what I hear when you don't say a thing."**_

She smiled and withdrew an envelope from the bag before placing it on top of her clothes, gently weighing it down with a kunai knife, so it would blow away, she continued:

"_**The smile on your face lets me know that you need me, there's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me, and the touch of your hand says you'll catch me, wherever I fall, you say it best, when you say nothing at all."**_

Next she reached back and unclasped the pendent she was wearing, a small silver 'I' which Hinata had given her for her last birthday and slowly curled it around the kunai adding in:

"_**All along I could hear people talking out loud, but when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd, poor Mr. Webster could never define, what's being said between your heart and mine."**_

Slowly she reached up and pulled her hair-tie loose and retied it as a bow, holding the kunai to the letter, and artistically looped with the 'I' on the center.

"_**The smile on your face lets me know that you need me, there's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me, and the touch of your hand says you'll catch me, wherever I fall, you say it best, when you say nothing at all."**_

Lastly she pulled her ninja headband from one of her pockets, and held it close allowing a few tears to spill down over her face, eyes closed tightly, slowly, edgily, as if she didn't want to let go, she placed it down below the letter, neatly folded, clearly fighting hard not to snatch it up and pack all her things away.

She stood and ran to the far side of the clearing, before turning and placing one hand on the tree, looking back, her tears slid down her face glittering like crystal shards.

She suddenly spun around and started to race off, Shikamaru, seeing this, darted forwards and snatched up the headband before dashing off after her, the others followed not far behind.

"_**The smile on your face lets me know that you need me, there's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me."**_

Quickly catching up to her he snagged her arm, pulling her to a standstill, she turned and her eyes widened as she saw him there holding he headband and realized he must have seen and heard the whole thing.

"_**And the touch of your hand says you'll catch me, wherever I fall."**_

She pulled away from him and turned silently attempting to try to leave again.

He stopped her, pulled her back, and spun her back around, pulling her closer, staring into her icy blue eyes before opening his mouth and hesitantly asking:

"_Where are you going? What's going on?"_

"_**You say it best, when you say nothing at all."**_

She answered quietly:"_ I'm leaving, okay?" _Before looking down at the ground_ "I can't stay here anymore Shika, it- it hurts so much, inside."_

"_No, It's not okay!' _He growled menacingly.

She shook her head and continued to try and escape his grip, poor girl, a zebra would have had an easier time freeing itself from a pride of ravenous lions.

**(A/N: I think Ino must get very dizzy here, what with all the turning to leave, and being yanked back by Shika)**

He roughly yanked her around, yanked her closer to him, she shivered, he way too close, WAY too close! As he attempted to stare her down by gazing intently into her eyes, neither of the two noticed the others arriving.

For a while they stared at each other, before Shikamaru leaned closed, Ino's eyes widened as did the eyes of their 'unexpected viewers' as he slowly bent closer to kiss her, her eyes widened before closing as she felt his lips on hers, pushing closer, in return she leaned into him. Slowly and gently he coaxed her mouth open and entered, sliding his tongue over hers, and she responded, pushing him back as they fought for dominance, he lost, and she in turn took advantage, after a while they broke apart for air, looking deep into each others eyes.

"_Hmm!" _they whirled around to see the two sensei's and Choji, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, And of course Akamaru staring at them.

Hinata was flushed, Choji's mouth was hanging open, Shino just looked at them, Akamaru barked, Kiba smirked, and the two teachers just raised their eyebrows.

"_Gee you two, couldn't you have waited for some other time?" _Shino drawled. Ino and Shikamaru both looked uncomfortable, like a kid caught with it's hand in the cookie jar.

"_**The smile on your face lets me know that you need me, there's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me, and the touch of your hand says you'll catch me, wherever I fall, you say it best, when you say nothing at all."**_

"_Uhhh…"_ was all they could manage, then the others turned disappearing into the trees, leaving the two alone, they just stared at each other before suddenly Shika jumped, _"Crap, here's your headband Ino, uhh, well, sorry_" he finished sheepishly.

"_Why would you be sorry?"_ She asked confused.

"_Well, uh, for, you know, kissing you."_ He said awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.

"_No need to be sorry",_ She smiled, _"I enjoyed it!" _His eyes widened, _"But I—"_ He was cut off as she put her finger on his lips, silencing him, before pulling him close and kissing him again. In less than two seconds flat he gave up protesting and just let it happen.

_**Finite**_

_**Author's note:**_

**Ringo-girl:** _I want to let y'all know after my best friend reviewed it, her reaction was like this_

**Preppy-Vampire:** "That is a one-shot, it's more like a Prequel. Where's the rest of it!"

**Ringo-girl: **_She was pretty mad, I was scared she was going to kill me, SO if you want a _

_Sequel, or even for me to attempt a small series, YOU MUST TELL ME!!_

**Preppy-Vampire: **Listen peeps, if you do not tell her that you want more then I will personally hunt y'all down and make you preppy vampire's like me and for all the guy out there I'm available for now tell Ringo-girl if your interested, but anyway really I will get really mad if you don't tell her you want more (check out the up coming preppy vampire stories soon from my account) ok peeps love yah.

**Ringo-girl: **_Oh, and by the way, I wrote this spontaneously while listening to 'You say it best, When you say nothing at all' At Freaking 1 O' Clock in the morning._

**Preppy-Vampire: ****(While asleep), **Ringoooooooooo, Turn the freaking computer off!! NOW!!

**Ringo-girl:**_Bare in mind, SHE WAS ASLEEP!!_

**Preppy-Vampire: **Oh, in reference to the Cookie-jar line, apparently Shikamaru has his hand in the cookie-jar.

**Ringo-girl:**_ Whacks Preppy-Vampire On The Head I whacked her for that, so don't worry, my crazy friend is hopefully back to normal, minus the perverted part._

**Preppy-Vampire: **Hey it is true, and stop hitting me!! What else for a preppy vampire to do all day then come up with perverted comments. I'm in a Fing coffin all day ok bite me. Wait that's my job Te-he-he.

**Ringo-girl:**_ My BAD!! Shush!! Don't scare them!! Anyway, if y'all liked, then say!_

**Preppy-Vampire:** Yay!! It's your first 'Perverted' Story!!

**Ringo-girl:** _IT'S NOT PERVERTED!! Whacks Preppy-Vampire On The Head _


End file.
